gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Mordrax
, Spinorak's kingdom , Brotherhood of Gigas Magna| job=Emperor of Gigas Magna| powers=Shadow, mind control| mask=Altax| tools=Shadow claws| status=Alive| location=Tenik Nui| pron=MORE-dracks}} Mordrax is a highly intelligent Kodax, currently the leader of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna and Gigas Magna Empire. Biography Early life Mordrax, like all other Kodax, was created by a group of Great Beings, led by Antidax. After the Shattering, the Kodax Empire relocated to Kodax Magna, the moon of the planet Gigas Magna. His history during the Kodax War, when the Kodax attempted to attack the Order of Great Beings of Gigas Magna, is unknown. The Kodax eventually lost the war and chose to leave the Solis Magna system to find a new home, but by unknown means Mordrax remained on Gigas Magna. The Purge In 890 AGC, when Makuta Spinorak attempted to conquer Gigas Magna, he sent the Shadow Toa Nightwatcher out to recruit Mordrax for his purposes. Mordrax agreed to join Spinorak's kingdom, and aided the Makuta in the following campaign. He successfully managed to finish creating the Rahi known as Hordika Magna, but Mordrax suddenly revealed his true intentions and attacked both the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and Spinorak with the beast. However, it was teleported into the Life universe and Mordrax fled again, leaving Spinorak to his apparent death. Gigas Magna Civil War Beginning of the war In 900 AGC, Mordrax was recruited by Tetrack into the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna before the beginning of the Gigas Magna Civil War. Tetrack set him to work training Rahi war beasts, such as the Hydruka Nui. Baterra Magnus later appeared to him to explain his plans. Mordrax was sent into battle as a lieutenant during the civil war. He and Fyxon led the attack on the city of Gigas Nui, but he was later summoned by Tetrack to the hidden Brotherhood headquarters. He successfully managed to use his mind control on an imprisoned Fyxan, causing the Kodax of Light to increase the amount of shadowdermis in the room. Thus, any attempt at teleportation while on the planet would lead there, and the Enforcers of Gigas Magna fell into Tetrack's trap. After Tetrack murdered Forsk and became Tetrack Nui, Mordrax aided his new leader in the battle that ensued as the imprisoned Enforcers fought back, but despite their efforts some of them managed to escape, notably Fyxan. Meanwhile, Forsk's final campaign had succeeded, and the Brotherhood became established as the new rulers of Tenik Nui, leading to the formation of the Gigas Magna Empire. Birth of the Resistance Less than one year after the beginning of the war, when the resistance against the Empire was still unorganized, Mordrax acted mostly as an advisor to Tetrack. When the Bounty Hunters' Guild revealed themselves and allied with the Brotherhood, Mordrax was initially wary. More soon... End of the war In 1,000 AGC, it is known that Mordrax participated in a battle in Tetrack's chambers, presumably involving a traitor. The details of this are unknown, except that Mordrax was heavily injured in the battle and required a mechanical suit to function from then on. By 1,001 AGC, Mordrax had finished creating Shadowdermis 2.0, a new form of Shadowdermis which was far more powerful but did not interfere with teleportation. When the Bara Magna Resistance Team teleported to an area in the East Continent of Gigas Magna where Mordrax had set up a Brotherhood outpost, Mordrax captured and imprisoned them for interrogation. They managed to escape again, but Mordrax learned of this and ordered Slicer, who had been on the base to inspect the new Shadowdermis, to attack them. Tarix was killed, but before the entire team could fall, the ghost of Bug-Eyed intervened to save them. Immediately after, Nightwatcher arrived with a captive Shayla, and Mordrax interrogated her as to where Brominax was. However, upon the destruction of Shadowdermis by Fairon, his Shadowdermis-powered mechanical suit exploded, almost killing him. Nightwatcher abandoned him, choosing to instead give Shayla to the Gigas Magna Resistance. Mordrax managed to survive, and when he awakened several days later he learned that he had absorbed the powers of the Shadowdermis. He returned to Tenik Nui to report to Tetrack, who decided to let Mordrax handle the problem of Nightwatcher, who had seemingly gone rogue. Upon Nightwatcher's arrival at the city as he demanded widgets for his discovery of the Resistance base, Mordrax managed to attack Nightwatcher and humiliate him in battle. The powerful being was imprisoned, and Mordrax taunted him. After taking advantage of his new powers and murdering Tetrack Nui in a brief but ferocious battle, Mordrax hid all evidence that Tetrack had been killed and made it appear as if his death had been of natural causes. He ascended to the position of Emperor, but learned that Nightwatcher had escaped from his prison. Choosing not to destroy the new Shadowdermis — although it would strip Nightwatcher of his new powers, he did not want to risk destroying himself as well — he instead began planning a trap for the Toa. Upon realizing that Nightwatcher had allied with the Resistance, he changed his plans and ordered several of his warships to patrol the orbit of Kodax Magna, where he suspected the Resistance might next attack. Abilities and traits Mordrax in in full control of the power of mind control, which is said to be so powerful that he can "cut through a mental block like butter," as well as the standard Kodax power of Shadow. Both of these powers were amplified upon his absorption of the Shadowdermis. He carries the Kanohi Altax, Great Mask of Suffering, which inflicts pain from a long distance. He has two shadow claws that magnify his powers, and is now equipped with a powerful mechanical suit. Despite his bestial appearance, Mordrax is very intelligent, not to mention cruel, calculating, and cunning. With his intelligence, he is often able to predict what his opponents will do; thus, he can be almost invincible in battle. Appearances *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Kodax Category:Gigas Magna Empire Category:Brotherhood of Gigas Magna Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Kodax Empire